Out of the Frying Pan
"Out of the Frying Pan" is the fifth episode of the second season of Slasher. It aired on October 17th 2017. Synopsis The gruesome past and false identity of a commune member is discovered, although it may be too late to save the fellow camper they have kidnapped. Plot Five years ago. Talvinder (Melinda Shankar) is building tents, having trouble, so Noah (Jim Watson) helps her out selflessly. She comes on to him a bit, conning him into doing stuff for her. The picture of the hideous acts which later occurred is being painted, one stroke at a time. Not long later, Noah sees Tal heading into the woods with a beer and friends. Peter (Lovell Adams-Gray) and him both have a thing for her, obviously the former has a better idea of what was going on. Now, Noah’s lying in a bus after being raped by Glenn (Actually Benny Ironside) (Ty Olsson). While his captor sleeps, he picks up a kettle and tries beating him with it. That doesn’t go over well, at all. Out at the camper, Peter and the others have found the corpse in the freezer. They look around to find any clues about who it was, who owns the camper. They find the actual Glenn Morgan’s ID. Judith (Leslie Hope) tends to Megan’s dead body when Wren (Sebastian Pigott) shows up. He believes that anything could happen now. Out in the living room, Dawn (Paula Brancati) is still standing accused of poisoning the woman, denying it to Renée (Joanne Vannicola) and Mark (Paulino Nunes). This is when Peter and Keira (Madison Cheeatow) come to tell them about Glenn’s true identity, which isn’t totally received so hot right away. But some of them will go looking for Benny. Speaking of, he’s strangling Noah to death. His victim manages to toss a bit of fire around and lights the place up, trapping his captor inside the bus. Benny gets out, not before Noah escapes for the time being. Cut back to five years ago, when the group of friends has taken Tal out to the forest, calling her out. Andi (Rebecca Liddiard), Dawn, and Susan (Kaitlyn Leeb) lead them. She’s sentenced to spend a night out there alone with nothing, just what she’s wearing. She pleads to Noah, getting no help. Present day again. Everyone’s looking for Noah now, the bus burning in the distance. They hear him screaming for them. Benny takes off further in the darkness. He goes back to the cabins, breaking through the window and strangling Renée until she’s unconscious. Judith runs and hides from him as he stalks her through the halls. Thankfully, Renée puts a bullet in the big guy, incapacitating him for the time being. Benny’s in trouble, tied to a chair, helpless. When Mark comes out with food and water, he has questions for him. He asks about the snowmobile, the poison in the food. He claims he’s not a killer. He fesses up to one murder, naturally, that he’s Mr. Ironside, saying that killing Glenn wasn’t a planned thing. Meanwhile, Keira and Dawn help Noah get his clothes off and clean up. This is when the women discover he’s been raped, as well. Back to five years ago again, as Tal chases after the group pleading for them not to leave. They taunt her while they go. Peter protests, whereas Noah calls her a skank and starts a fight with him. Before they leave, Tal brings up something about Susan, a girl named Marcy Rae; they made out, and when Susan outed her she killed herself. Plus, Tal trots out everyone’s secrets, blackmailing them to take her back out of the woods. Noah yells at her, prompting her to call him pathetic, going hard at him. So he runs after her, angry enough to kill. Present day. Renée, Peter, and Mark discuss what to do next. They realize that Benny may not be the serial killer. So, what’s their best option? Could lure the real killer using him. Renée’s fixing to get answers of him, believing he killed Antoine, and she starts slicing the guy up with a box cutter. And she’s barred the door so nobody can get inside. Soon, he admits to it just to try ending the torture. This is when she peels a strip off his arm, followed by cutting his throat open. Outside, Noah finds a fire going. But it’s not any of his friends there. He’s stumbled onto the parka killer, who tosses gas on him and lights him ablaze. Immediately we cut back to Noah charging after Tal that night five years ago. He tears her shirt open, then he’s about to rape her right on the truck. Peter rushes in and hauls him off. This sends Tal running into the woods, the others shocked at their friend’s actions. Peter punches him in the face before going after Tal. This has everyone actually worried about the girl instead of murderous. Present day once more. Everyone wakes up, wondering if they’re safe since Benny is dead. Nobody can find Noah, though. Peter and Keira head out to look, coming to the remains of the fire: Noah on top of Tal’s skeletal remains. Death(s) References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slasher_(TV_series) * https://fathersonholygore.com/2017/10/17/slasher-season-2-episode-5-out-of-the-frying-pan/ * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4667888/episodes?season=2 Category:Episodes